In His Hell
by Mrs.Sirtak
Summary: This is a character of my own imagination and his time there. Not sure who I want him to end up with yet. It is set before Ganta arrives but he is in the story later on.
1. Chapter 1

He looked down as the elevator opened its doors. His long shaggy golden bangs hiding his eyes as he steps out. His short unkempt hair which reached halfway down his neck and uncaring ice blue eyes gave him a bored look. "In our match today we have the swallow versus a crowd favorite! The vulture!"

He sighed and prepared to fight. The match was over before it begun. But he didn't kill his opponent. He never did.

After his match he walked through the hall to clear his head. His dull crimson knee high cargo shorts and slightly baggy black sweater swishing silently as he walked. It exposed the tops of his shoulders slightly as the sleeves went mid way over his fingers. He wore the standard collar and two silver bracelets,

one on each wrist. His chunky black military boots which reached mid calf made a slight thud as they hit the ground.

He was tall for his age. Being only fourteen the others thought he'd be an easy target.

He'd been in wonderland for a month now and had yet lost.

Most feared him, yet he found it sad. He thought of how sad it was that once upon a time they were normal people. Not paying attention to his surroundings he bumped into a man and woman.

"Owww", he rubs his head and looks up to see two other deadmen who he knew as the owl and game fowl. Sighing he stood and offered a hand to the game fowl. He respected women and tried to help when he could. She accepted his hand and hoisted herself up. Owl smiled apologetically at him,"Apologies we didn't mean to bump into you."

He shrugged and started walking off.

"Wait!" The game fowl now stood in front of him. "Wanna help us kick ass?" He looked at her confused. Owl stepped in and tried to clarify. "We are a band of rebels. Its is our goal to take this place out."

He just looked at them then grinned. "Love to."

They walked to the rebel base together. He learned their names were Nagi and Karako.

They were nice and kind of funny. He missed funny.

The door opened to reveal a large group. They all widened their eyes at the sight of him. "I'd like you all to meet the newest member of our group. Please make him feel at home."

For twenty minutes he was meeting people and actually enjoying himself. " Hey Tetsu! Want some tea?" Karako half yelled in his ear. He just laughed and accepted the drink. It felt nice to hear someone else say his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsu steps out of the shower and shakes his head. As he got dressed he thought about the previous day. He had done something he never thought possible here. He made friends. He smiled slightly.

He was leaving his room when he heard someone yell his name. "Tetsu! What's up man?"

He smiled at the wheel chair bound deadman. "Hey Wakabayashi, 'bout to eat you?"

" Heading to the base. Come too when you're done." Tetsu hummed in response. They walked and chated a bit then parted ways as the lunchroom came to view.

"See you Tetsu!" Tetsu waved to Wakabayashi as he entered the cafeteria. Tetsu turned just in time to bump into someone. "So-sorry." Tetsu looked up at a shy looking girl in a short pale yellow dress. "My bad." Tetsu offered a smile and handed her back the tray she previously dropped. "Thank you so much",she smiled, her brown pigtail braids bouncing as she cocked her head to the side.

As he walked to meet with the others Tetsu thought of the girl he just met. He didn't catch her name but he figured he would learn it soon enough.

As soon as he walked in to Scar Chain's base he headed over to Nagi. "Hey", he smiled at his new friend. "Hello Tetsu, would you like a cup of tea?" "Nah", he looked around," where is Wakabayashi?" Nagi smiled disheartenedly and replied,"He has a match now. He came earlier today you just missed him."

Tetsu hummed in response. He thought of all the medical herbs growing in his room. He'd volunteered to make medicine for all their wounds from Carnival Corpse the day before. He stood and waved,"Imma be back. Later man."

Back in his room he started mixing and grinding herbs together for Wakabayashi after his match. "This just needs to set a bit," he sighed. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. All that was left was to worry about his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two weeks since Tetsu joined Scar Chain and a lot has happened to him. He had become close friends with the girl he met in the cafeteria, whomthat had learned was named Minatsuki. They shared a love for plants and would get in silly little debates. They had battled causing her to loose her kidney in the Too Bad For The Loser Show, after which he brought her medicine he himself had made, thus starting their friendship. She never hid her crazy side from him and he always loved that about his bestfriend.

He has also grown close to Karako. They acted like brother and sister, him teasing her about her crush on Nagi, though never around Nagi, and her teasing him about his fear of spiders. They would argue over everything and nothing but loved one another and got along most of they time. Tetsu even told her once before he left for a match that he was honored to be her little brother.

And he was close to Nagi, though he kept a bit of distance between them. Nagi was a nice guy and all but lately he's started becoming fatherly to him and that frightened Tetsu. Tetsu was sure he would never feel safe around older men. His real father had made sure of that.


End file.
